Broken Hearts and Faded Memories
by BackupLover
Summary: Future Fic: Veronica returns to California after a four year absence. How will the men who loved her react? And can any of them move past the pain? Rated T for language.
1. Assignment

Chapter 1: Assignment

_Its late morning in a newsroom. People are gathered around the large conference table which has papers strewn across it. There is a large man at the head of the table, an unlit cigar between his teeth. After nodding to a clipboard in front of him, he motioned for the woman holding it to leave. His attention is then turned back to the room and his eyes focus on a petite blonde woman in a black business suit._

"Mars!" he bellowed, removing the cigar from his mouth. "Nice job on the Colton & Walters story. Is the district attorney done with you in the trial?"

Sitting up straight, the woman pulled out a portfolio from her briefcase. "All done, boss-man. You got another story for me?"

"There's some rich kid in California. Accused of using the family yacht to pick up drugs and distributing in his school. I want the whole story. Why they've started questioning him, what proof is there, etc. You're from Cali, know the scene." The man responded, returning the cigar to his mouth. Raking his eyes across the room, he slammed his hand on the table then pointed to a brunette on the other side of the table. "Take… Pender with you on this job. Show her how to work on picture quality. That last story of hers had adequate writing, but the visuals were shoddy."

Addressing the whole room now, he raised his voice. "Ladies and Gentleman! Why do I have this job as editor of _The Chicago Sun_?" Walking up to the wall, he tapped his knuckles against the large lettering of the paper mounted in bronze.

"Because your father had the cash to buy it?" one of the men asked, leaning against the doorframe as he came in with coffee.

Smiling, the editor shot the new arrival with his thumb and forefinger. "That and the fact that I have a vision! A plan for making the _Sun_ a force to be reckoned with in the newspaper industry!" Walking along the wall, he ran his hands over the framed front pages that adorned it. He turned around and returned to the head of the table. "Why should I pay for both photographers and writers? Why should I have to when there are people capable of doing both? Answer: I shouldn't. This is why I have hired you people! All of you can write, and most can take pictures. Those who can't are being taught how to.

"This should make you happy. By not paying for photographers separately, you have higher wages to show. Don't tell me any of you are unhappy about having the nice apartments and pocket change. Also, this way there is one byline for you!"

Rolling his eyes, the man who arrived late spoke again. "You're the only one with a nice apartment and pocket change here, boss. The rest of us are still getting paid a reporters' salary." Chuckles could be heard around the room.

"You'd be getting paid more if you showed up on time, Shapiro." The editor said good naturedly, as the chuckles returned. "Pack your bags, buddy. You're joining Mars and Pender in Cali."

"Why can't it be a one-person job, Max?" the man asked. "I can take the pictures and write the story myself."

Piping up, Veronica smirked. "Because I'm prettier." Laughter rippled through the room, and even Max let out a 'hah!'

Turning again to the room, the editor went into leader-mode again. "She's part right, you know. There is a reason I send both sexes when you're needed out of Chi-town. Keep this in mind, folks! There are people in America that respond more to women- others to men. My experience has been that when I send only men into the field, I get less information than if I had sent a woman with him. Females have learned, or so my wife tells me; how to manipulate people for the best possible outcome. Something about high school- whatever, I didn't listen to the whole thing. Anyway… I send you in teams so that if you run into a chauvinist or a woman who hates other women, a man is available to ask the questions! In a social scene, a female persuasion may be necessary!"

"Alright, that's it. You all know your assignments. Go out and find me a story!" Max waved his hands, dismissing the group. "Mars, Pender, Shapiro- stay here, I've got the background."

_The rest of the writers vacate the conference room. Veronica and the brunette got up from their chairs and walked up to their boss. Turning to the other woman, Veronica stuck out her hand._

"I'm Veronica Mars. It seems like we're going to be working together. Where are you from?"

Shaking the offered hand, the woman smiled. "Alexis Pender. Don't call me Lexi. I'm from Asheville, North Carolina. Went to Duke, majored in Journalism. Nice to meet you."

"Now that those sweet introductions are over with, could you two come up here and get acquainted with the story?" Max asked, smiling.

Walking towards the editor, Veronica grinned. "You're the one who wanted to 'create a positive work environment.' I was being friendly, Max. Don't get snippy because I follow directions."

"Nice to see that you're still fiery as ever, Mars." Shapiro said. "Haven't had a chance to talk since that money laundering story. How's life?"

"Better than yours, from what I've heard. Doctor's still haven't found a way to surgically remove that rod up your ass?" the blonde questioned, winking at the man. "Everything's good, Pete."

Raising her eyebrows at the exchange, Alexis looked at Max. "Is there something I should know?"

Grinning, the editor shook his head. "No, these two are usually like this. Don't take it the wrong way- they're a good team, Mars is just being persnickety."

The two in question laughed. "Really, Alexis- it's fine. Pete and I get along, as long as there's some relief of the tension by humor." Veronica said, leaning in to look at the packet Max was holding. "You'd like him too, if he bothered to be polite and introduce himself."

"Oh, sorry." The man said, and put out his hand. "Pete Shapiro at your service Ms. Pender. Homegrown Chicago boy, stayed in town for college, married the hometown girl and can't leave the big city."

Her mouth dropping, Veronica looked astonished. "You married Nancy? Where was my wedding invitation?"

Looking sheepish, Pete dropped his head. "It was a small ceremony, Mars. Family only, Max wasn't even invited."

"Hey, no hard feelings. Weddings aren't really my thing." She said. "Alexis, you married?"

Shaking her head, Alexis smiled. "No, and I'm not really looking for a husband right now. Just got out of a bad relationship."

Coughing, Max got their attention. "The story, guys. Rich kid drug dealer. I want the scoop."

"Mark Ciotta. Of Ciotta & Newberry Publishing?" Veronica mused, questioning her boss.

Nodding, Max handed the packets to each team member. "Son of the CEO. Well, former CEO- the company was just sold for $243 million. Family lives in LA. Richie Rich has been accused of being the main source of ecstasy, oxycodone and other party drugs to in his high school. Kid's gotten started early; he's only a junior. I want photos and an inside scoop to the charges."

"Why are we chasing a junior in high school?" Pete asked. "Aren't there more important things to check up on? Like that Grassy Knoll thing still hasn't been cleared up, Jimmy Hoffa hasn't been found."

Turning towards him, Veronica put down her packet. "You'd be surprised what damage a high school junior can do. What time is the flight to LA?"

"Three-forty." Max said, and picked up his briefcase. "That leaves you guys four hours to pack and take care of anything that needs to be seen to. I don't know how long you guys will be there."

_The three left the Chicago Sun offices together. They met at the airport and the flight went off without a problem. Veronica and Alexis found that they got along quite well. Pete was at wit's end trying to hold his own against the two women. In the hotel lobby, they talked about their plans for that night._

"It's Friday." Alexis said, as she put her room key away.

"Yes, the day after Thursday, yet before Saturday." Pete joked. "What's your point?"

Veronica looked over at him in disdain. "She means that this Mark Ciotta is unlikely to sit at home on a Friday. Where do you think he's going to be?"

Smiling, Alexis picked her bag up. "Get your dancing shoes on, Shapiro! We're going to a club."

"Oh no." Pete said. "I'm married. I am not going to a club. I hate clubs."

Rolling her eyes, Veronica turned to Alexis. "Feel like doing my hair? I'll let you borrow a glittery tube top if you didn't come prepared, Pete."

Laughing, the brunette nodded. "Sure, and we need to get him ready too. We'll order room service. This could take a while."


	2. Facing the Past

Chapter 2: Facing the Past

_The threesome stepped out of a cab. Veronica was wearing a green silk tank top with a black mini skirt. Black knee-high boots and a silver chain belt finished the ensemble. Her hair was in an up-do with bangs framing either side of her face. Alexis's hair was down, making the red halter she had on less revealing. The jeans she was wearing however, showed off much more. Strategic rips exposed more skin than Veronica was showing. The two women had given up on Pete and simply told him to wear black pants and a button-up shirt._

"We're lucky this club was on the list your friend gave you." Veronica said as she straightened her skirt.

"Yeah, Maggie's a pretty big party girl. She knew right away which ones are the hottest party spots in LA." Alexis said. "Why are we lucky about Club Thin?"

Smiling slyly, Veronica turned to her. "I know the bouncer." She walked up to the large black man guarding the door. The other two watched in amazement as she received a hug and he removed the velvet rope, stepping aside to let her through.

Once inside, the two turned to face her. "Alright." Alexis said as she shrugged off her coat. "How is it that you just got us inside the most exclusive club in LA?"

"The bouncer is a deputy at the sheriff's department in my hometown. I helped him get rid of the wife's creepy ex-boyfriend." The blonde said, screening the crowd.

Pete smirked. "And how did you get rid of the ex-boyfriend?"

Veronica turned back around to face him. "I can't tell you. Private eye-client privilege." She took both of their hands and started to pull them to a booth. "But I did a good job, it got us a table."

Putting her coat down, Alexis smiled. "I'm not complaining. I'm going to go talk to the bartender about the kid. Pete, go with Veronica and talk to the bouncers."

Watching her walk off, Pete commented. "Bossy little thing. Introduce me to the big guy, Mars."

"Deal." Taking her purse with her, Veronica closed the curtains around the booth. "Come on."

_After an hour and a half, the threesome was back inside the booth and reviewed notes. _

"So the bartender says that Ciotta comes through once or twice a month with a bunch of friends." Alexis said. "Apparently, it's no problem to let a seventeen year old boy walk through the doors of a 21-over club as long as he pays good money."

Pete smiled. "I'm not going to lie. I had a fake ID at that age. Used it too."

"The good deputy informed us that Ciotta also goes to a few other clubs and party scenes. Kid gets around, but that's not surprising." Veronica said. "Good news is, he told me he'd call a few of his bouncer friends to let us in those as well."

"Well Mars- don't you have a hold over the city of LA!" the man laughed. "What kind of parent lets their high-school son go to clubs?"

Shaking her head, Veronica murmured. "Parents in California aren't always big on the actual parenting. Especially if they're rich."

Looking over the table at each other, two pairs of questioning eyes met. Neither Alexis nor Pete was going to ask for more information about Veronica's life in California, even though they wanted to. The blonde woman stood up, ending the silent conversation that had occurred.

"I'm going for another drink. Anyone want one?" she asked. Noting the shaking heads, Veronica walked towards the bar.

Alexis leaned over to Pete. "You and she worked together before. Did she ever mention her life in California?"

Shaking his head, Pete answered. "Not really. She mentioned that her Dad's a private investigator somewhere. Apparently she helped him out at the office. Other than that, there wasn't much talk about it. You get that she's not into sharing, right?"

"Yes. And this is purely speculation, but female intuition? Something happened here. She's got a past- and I'm betting it's a pretty involved one." The brunette said. "I'll ask her about it tonight."

Looking over to Veronica as she was at the bar, Pete responded. "Look, Mars is a complicated girl. One of the best investigative reporters I've ever worked with. She knows more about a person and what they're capable of than they do."

As both of them watched her talk to the bartender, the patrons, anyone. Veronica moved from person to person, quizzing them all with a nonchalant attitude. Alexis continued with her questions. "She seems like she'd be better suited as a cop."

Laughing, Pete leaned back. "I told her that once. You know what she told me? In college, she thought about going into law enforcement, studying criminology and stuff."

_FLASHBACK: _

_In a restaurant, Pete and Veronica are sitting at a table._

"_Why did you stop going in that direction?" Pete asked, taking a sip of his beer._

_"Because I realized that I can do more damage to the bad guys through the press." She replied. _

_Noting his raised eyebrows, she elaborated. "Too much can go wrong in a trial. Evidence can be disqualified, witnesses tampered with, crooked cops- or worse, ones that don't care. Someone can walk on a technicality. But here? Once the public opinion is changed, it's hard to fix that. If you're hated by the public, thought ill of in every home- you're life is over."_

_Surprised, the man sat back. "That's a cynical outlook."_

_"Not if you've seen what I've seen." Veronica answered, and motioned for the check. "If the damning evidence not allowed in court is released by the press, it doesn't matter what the verdict is. It's a powerful thing, free press. I want to use it to the fullest extent." _

_END FLASHBACK_

"You want to know why Max likes Mars so much?" he asked. "Nothing stops her from getting the story. That real estate thing? She wiggled her way into the guy's hotel room and waited there until he got back from his meeting. She got the story out of him, when the guy had refused to talk to any other reporter in Chicago."

Alexis's eyebrows shot up. "She hasn't been sued for libel or harassment?"

Laughing, Pete took another sip of beer. "That's the thing- no one has ever done anything to her. I can't figure it out. She's got to have broken at least thirty laws, but we've never gotten a complaint." Shaking his head, the two turned their attention back to the bar. Veronica was still questioning the people there. "She's one in a million."

A guy next to her at the bar slapped Veronica's ass as she walked by. Pete put his drink down and sat up straight. "This might be a problem. She really hates being touched."

-------------------------------------------------

Across the club, Veronica was at the bar. She had just finished hearing from one girl about how this one time; Mark Ciotta had held a party. Apparently it was 'bitching' and 'totally super-exclusive'. Spotting a new patron ordering a drink, she got off the stool and started walking over to him. Along the way, she felt a hand hit her butt.

Stopping in her tracks, Veronica said loudly, "You have three seconds to apologize and say that you thought I was someone else."

The guy stood up and chuckled. "What's the matter baby? You come in here looking like that; you should be ready to get complimented."

Turning around, her eyes were icy. "Compliments are fine. But they are verbal statements towards someone telling them a positive comment. Sexual harassment is not a compliment."

"Whoa! Sexual harassment? Bitch, you take that back!" the man stood from his seat, getting in her face while swaying slightly.

Gripping at her side, Veronica's eyes widened when she realized she had left her purse at the table. Her purse with the taser inside of it.

A hand snaked around Veronica's waist, and a she heard a voice above her head. "This boy giving you any trouble, honey?"

Smiling and stroking the arm of her mystery man, Veronica responded. "I think we worked our issues out on our own, sweetie. Right?" she asked, her gaze still not thawed from before.

Holding his hands up in surrender, the man from the bar stepped back. "Sorry dude. I didn't know she was called for." He walked away through the dance floor.

Grabbing her savior's hand, Veronica went back to the bar. "Buy you a drink as a thank you?" she asked.

"I don't drink. Still getting into scrapes, I see. Good to know you haven't changed, Ronnie."

Veronica froze, dropping his hand. Only one person called her Ronnie. Well- people did, but she put a stop to it. Except him.

Turning slowly, she found herself face to face with the one guy all men were measured against. "Logan?"


	3. The One That Ran Away

Chapter 3: The One That Got Away

"You look good, Bobcat. How's life?" Brown eyes met hers, glinting with both amusement and caution.

Gulping at the term of endearment while cursing herself for not recognizing his voice, Veronica answered. "As good as can be expected. You?"

"Sober." Logan said. Noting her surprise, he elaborated. "Fifty percent chance, remember? Seems Mom did leave me a little something more then the artwork."

"Veronica!" Pete said loudly, coming up to the bar. "Is everything alright?"

His eyes flicking over the man, Logan raised an eyebrow. "Boyfriend?"

Her gaze not leaving his face, Veronica answered. "Coworker. Everything's fine, Pete. Just someone I used to know."

"Okay…" the man said, confused by her cool response. "Things seem to be a bust here. Alexis and I are heading back to the hotel. You wanna come?"

Shaking her head, Veronica refused. "No thanks. I'll see you guys later. Tell Alexis I'll call her when I get back in. We'll talk tomorrow." She took her purse and jacket from the man. "Say hi to Nancy when you call her tonight. I'll be fine."

Nodding, Pete put on his coat. "Will do. You'll call if there's a problem?"

"Promise." Veronica said. "Really, Pete. Everything's cool- I've got Mikey at the door." She jerked her head, referencing the bouncer.

"Good. See you tomorrow, Mars." Pete looked over Logan one last time and turned to leave.

-----------------------------------------------------

Chuckling, Logan put his attention back to the girl who had left him. "Same old Veronica Mars. Men everywhere coming to save the girl who doesn't need saving."

"You came to my rescue just now." Veronica said, sipping a drink.

"Yes, but you didn't really need it. You would have found a way to belittle his self esteem before anything got physical." He pointed out.

Smiling slightly, the blonde tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Logan grasped the arm and pulled it closer to his face. "So you kept the tattoo." A single blue lily flower could be seen on her wrist.

"She's never far from me, Logan. I told you I wouldn't regret the decision." Pulling her arm back, Veronica's demeanor changed slightly.

"I never said you would." Tilting her head up to him with a finger, the tall man looked at her. "Can we go somewhere quieter? We should catch up some more."

She nodded slowly, and hoisted the purse to her shoulder. "I'd like that."

_The two left the club after Veronica said goodbye and thanked the bouncer at the door. Logan took her to his car and the two drove in silence to a coffee shop. Sitting across from each other at a small café table, neither knew how to start the long overdue conversation._

Breaking the silence, Logan looked into his cup and spoke quietly. "You have no idea how many times I wanted to call you."

"Yes I do." She said directly. "I know because I picked up the phone at least that many times, but couldn't press send."

Quietly, he met her eyes. "So why didn't you?"

"I figured you didn't want to see me."

Putting his cup down, Logan laughed. "God, we're a pair. What are you doing now? Gotten the badge?"

"Actually, I gave up law enforcement." Veronica answered, and blushed at his open mouth. "I'm an investigative reporter for the _Chicago Sun_. Almost the same, I just don't have to abide by those pesky laws and the bureaucracy of it all."

Logan sat back in his seat and looked at her appraisingly. "From what I remember, those pesky laws didn't stop you anyway. Do you like it- reporting, I mean?"

She smiled, making his heart beat faster. "Actually, yeah. My boss is a really cool guy, and he likes that I can do my own photography."

"Plus this way you have an excuse for asking all those aggravating questions." He pointed out, grinning as she ducked her head. "You're still doing the whole photo thing, then."

"Mmm-hmm." Veronica voiced, sipping her coffee. "I'm thinking about putting together a book. Not from my stories, just some shots that I have around."

Nodding, the young man encouraged her. "It's a good idea. Hell, you could do a Neptune-themed one and feature all the shots you took during high school."

At that suggestion, Veronica started to laugh. "Because tawdriness makes a best seller." Shaking her head, she switched topics. "Enough about me- what are you doing now? Making your own money?"

"And she comes out swinging!" Logan gasped, holding up his hands in defense. Choosing to ignore the way his stomach flipped when she giggled, he responded to her last question. "I am indeed earning a living. I write reviews for _Travel and Leisure_ magazine. You know, nightlife expert that I am."

Searching her mind for the authors known to write for the magazine, Veronica was silent as she looked into her mug. Looking up, the blonde's eyes opened wide. "_You're_ L.E. Lester?"

"So you know my work." He said, pleased with the reaction. "I'm sort of surprised you didn't see through the pen name. Losing your touch, Ronnie."

"Well I didn't expect you to write! Much less for _Travel and Leisure_!" she defended herself. "You graduated with a degree in business management. I thought you'd go into owning a club, or start an ad agency. I would have put even money on you publishing some glossy surf magazine! Not write."

Appraisingly, Logan questioned her again. "Why not write?"

Stirring her coffee, Veronica thought before answering. "Writers have to take a lot of criticism. They have to follow orders from editors, meet requirements. You like being in charge."

"Says the girl who wouldn't even listen to her dad when he told her to leave something alone. The girl who had me by the sac for two years, pulling me or pushing me away; whatever she wanted she got." Logan shot straight, knowing he was probably not going to get another chance to talk about it. "Then left Neptune without a word to me or her father, ordering her friends never to tell us where you went."

The bantering mood immedietly shifted, and Veronica looked up pained. "Is that what you think? That I do whatever I want, not caring who I have to ignore to get it?"

Meeting her gaze, the man answered. "How long has it been since you've seen Keith?"

"Keith? Since when have you called my dad by his first name?" she gasped.

"Since he found some of my stuff after you 'moved out'. He called me to pick it up and we talked." Refusing to back down, Logan continued his questions. "How long, Ronnie?"

Furious, fire filled Veronica's eyes. "It doesn't matter, Logan. That's no longer your business."

"Because you didn't want it to be!" he exploded. "You broke up with me, Ronnie! You left Neptune without a second glance, running to Chicago. Keith says he calls you every year on your birthday and Christmas. You don't answer the phone. He stopped sending presents for both- you sent them back."

"I can't deal with this right now, Logan. You don't get to make me feel this way, not after all this time." She stood up, and threw money on the table. "I'll get a cab back to the hotel."

Grabbing her arm, he kept her there. "You can't run away from me this time, Ronnie. Not until we get everything out. Why did you break up with me? Why did you go to Chicago? Were we such a bad thing that you had to run away and severe ties with your father?"

Struggling, Veronica hissed. "If you don't let me go Logan, I'm going to scream."

Shaking his head, Logan refused. "I know the owner of this place. He knows I'm not going to hurt you."

"Because I'm not going to let you. I do not let people hurt me anymore."

Eyes widening, Logan froze. "You thought I was going to hurt you." he whispered.

"Everyone does, eventually. I learned not to get close. I can't be disappointed if I didn't expect anything." She stopped struggling and just stood there. "You were asking me to give up who I was, Logan."

Still at a whisper, confusion had filled the man's face. "I asked you to go to Europe with me for the summer. How was that asking you to give up anything?"

Defeated, her shoulders dropped. "It wasn't just a vacation, Logan. It would have started with Europe, and then you would have asked me to marry you. If we had gotten married, it would have been kids after that. I'm not even sure if I want to have children. You would have kept asking me to do more."

"How do you know that? How could you have known that I was going to ask you to marry me there?" Logan asked, still shocked.

----------------------------------------------

Veronica's eyes widened and she actually faltered her stance. "No." she whispered. "Oh God, no."

Tightening his grip as she swayed on her feet, Logan was unrelenting. "Why was it such a bad idea? For me to hope that you could have said yes?"

"That's why he was so sad when I told him." The blonde continued to whisper in awe. "That's why he wanted me to go back and talk to you. You talked to my dad?"

Voice raising again, Logan's face became angry. "Of course I talked to him! I wanted to get his blessing! And you know what Veronica? He said yes! Keith said that he would have been happy if we got married!"

It was Veronica's turn to freeze. When they were together, Logan had rarely used her full name. Only when he was furious at her for risking her life would he refer to her as 'Veronica.'

"He didn't. Oh God, no." she repeated. "I can't deal with this."

Still refusing to let her go, Logan pulled her close to him. "Why haven't you talked to him? It's been four years- how can you do this to him?"

"This isn't about him, Logan. You wanted to talk? We talked. There was screaming and tears, just like our relationship. I'm leaving."

As she bent shakily to pick up her bag, Logan let in one more dig. "It's funny how the only thing you've learned to do after all this time is to leave something alone."

-----------------------------------------------

Her eyes narrowed and she slowly rose. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Meeting her gaze with the same intensity, Logan answered. "There was a time when you never would have left a question unanswered. I'm not the one who made you give up who you were. You did that all by yourself."

Veronica took the two steps back to him. "I haven't given up anything. My priorities changed, not me."

"What priorities?" Logan asked. "What do you have now that is driving you to live? What is that thing that you're searching for?"

Challenging him, Veronica jutted out her chin. "Thing? What drives me is being the best. Success, Logan- that's what everyone wants."

Shaking his head, the man continued. "Think fast, Ronnie. You're the kind of person who needs a search. Not a story for the paper, but that mystery you need to solve. You had Lilly's murderer to find, who crashed the bus, the rapist at Hearst to catch, the Dean's killer- what is the question that you're trying to answer right now? The case that you're so involved in that you accuse anyone associated with it of wrong-doing?"

Open mouthed, she stood there. An ironic smile grew on Logan's face. "You can't think of one can you? That's all the proof I need to show that I wasn't the one who made you give up who you are."

Giving her back the money she had thrown on the table, Logan walked towards the door. "You don't get to leave this time, Ronnie. I'm doing it first." Nodding at her over his shoulder, he walked out and got into his car.


	4. Afterglow

**Chapter 4:Afterglow**

Veronica Mars stood alone in the coffee shop and watched him drive off. Looking in her hand at the money she had put down to pay, there was something else. Logan had added his business card.

Turning the card over, pen scratch caught her eye. He had somehow found the time to write his cell number along with a message: _You know I'm right. Call me. Love Logan_. The three handwritten lines stared back at her as a challenge.

**Love**. That one word was something that almost ended them the first time. Well, the second time. Logan had always been more open with his feelings than she was. The refusal she had of using the word, despite all evidence to the contrary hurt him.

How could it be that after what had happened, he still wanted to talk? Baiting her on the back of a card. He was still that jackass who went toe to toe with her. That smirk on his face hadn't changed- fitting with whatever mood he was in. It wasn't fair for her to want to be at a crossroads whenever it popped up. Questioning whether she should kiss it away or slap it off his face. Flirtatious one minute, cruel the next.

She walked out of the café and hailed a cab. After instructing the driver to go to her hotel, Veronica sat silent, still staring at the card in her hand. The message he had written quickly on the back. A single teardrop fell on it, breaking her of its' spell.

Paying the driver, she went up to her room. Sitting on her bed, she picked up the phone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Driving along the main road, Logan Echolls slowly loosened his grip on the steering wheel. Veronica Mars. The girl woman he thought was lost forever. Then she shows up in LA after four years of no communication. Even her dad didn't know what she was up to. Wallace wouldn't talk to him about her.

Leave it to her to break all the dreams he had had of the moment when they met again. During the first year she was gone, he would wake up alone searching for her. For the second, he hoped that one day he'd pick up the phone and she'd be on the line accusing him with one of her insane theories. The third year, he first started writing at the magazine and he expected her to call him at work.

After that, the only way he thought he'd see her was in a dream. A fantasy where he would save the blonde again, and she would finally thank him for it. Allow him to really be a part of her life. But that's all they were- dreams.

And now- four years later, when the dreams and hopes had gotten less frequent; she showed up. Picking a fight with a guy in a bar. Like nothing had changed, she was still there chasing down evil. Breaking hearts wherever she went. At least this time he was the one who left. The one who wasn't left standing broken hearted.

Dammit- she looked good. Old girlfriends were supposed to get less attractive after the relationship is over. Not Veronica, not Ronnie. She was still the same, petite but with all the right curves. Her eyes were still the window to her, a sea of dark blue emotion. They cut right into you, cold as ice when she was being a bitch; burning like fire if you got her furious.

Pulling up to his house, he walked inside. After an hour of flipping through the channels trying to distract himself, he went into his office. Sitting in the chair, Logan picked up the phone.


	5. The Veronica Monologues

**Chapter 5: The Veronica Monologues**

"Hey, Alexis." The blonde said, opening her hotel room door. "Care for a drink?"

Leaning in the doorway, the other woman tilted her head. "You're back early. I expected you to either come back too late to call, or come to the morning meeting in the same clothes as tonight." She noted Veronica's shaken appearance. "But this is something unexpected. Who's the guy that has the infamous Veronica Mars shaking in her hooker heels?"

"OK- first of all, I am not shaking." Veronica answered, holding up a finger. "Second, he's an old boyfriend. That guy who's gone, but you still dream about."

"Ah, yes. That one." Alexis nodded and walked in the room. "If you ran into that one, we need more than just 'a' drink."

---------------------------------------------------

Walking over to the minibar, Alexis got out three tiny bottles of scotch. Setting them down loudly on the counter, she startled the blonde by asking directly: "Which one of you ended things?"

"…I did." Veronica said, blinking at the other woman's forwardness. "We dated for… a while, and I ended it."

Holding up a hand signaling for her to stop, the brunette stopped her. "This is going to be easier for me if I actually knew his name. Why did you break it off?"

"His name is Logan. We dated when I still lived in California, while I was at college. Things were… complicated. I wasn't ready for what he was asking of me."

"What was he asking of you?" Alexis pressed, handing her a glass. "What was it that you weren't ready for?"

Sighing, Veronica took a sip. "He wanted me to go to Europe with him for a summer."

Puzzled, the other woman scrunched her forehead. "And what was that asking of you?"

Veronica turned and went over to sit down on the small couch by her bed. "At the time, I thought it was asking me for closeness. But I found out tonight he was planning on proposing there."

"Woo, boy." Alexis breathed. "That's big. But you didn't know until tonight, so why was a trip to Europe a relationship-ending idea?"

Shaking her head, Veronica took a while before answering. "I don't know what Pete or Max told you about me, but I'm not a very big… trust person."

--------------------------------------------------

"Logan and I went to high school together. There were times when we didn't get along very well, when we hated each other. Circumstances arose that changed our viewpoints of each other, and we dated for a little while. I… accused him of some things, and we didn't date again until college. Even there, we were on and off.

"My life has never been easy, and the people that I eventually open up to and start trusting just disappoint. I don't have great experiences where someone has stood by me. Logan understood that, and he was willing to deal with it.

"We started to seriously see each other in our junior year at Hearst. After a year, I moved in with him. Logan graduated with a degree in business management, and we both expected to be staying in California.

"That trip to Europe was the next big step in our relationship. I couldn't deal with the idea of taking the leap, so I ended it." Veronica paused, and ducked her head. "But I sort of… didn't tell him. I moved to Chicago without telling him. We had had a big fight over the trip and some other things, and he was staying with a friend. I packed my stuff and moved here, and worked freelance photography until Max offered me the job three years ago.

"I've done other trips to California, and haven't run into him. So I was not prepred when I saw him tonight. The guy I left four years ago without a word turns up at a club in LA. We go out for coffee, and it ends up exactly like the other times we were together. Screaming and blame. Do you know what he said to me? 'You don't get to leave this time, Ronnie. I'm doing it first.'"

---------------------------------------------------

Veronica's hands were shaking so hard at this point the ice was rattling in her glass. Sitting back into the couch, she raised it to her lips but couldn't take a sip. Closing her eyes, tears ran out. Taking a shaky breath, she continued.

"Logan and I both know that we're too different. I can't be what he needs- someone who is ready too give themselves completely to another. Ask Pete: I suck at relationships. Don't get me wrong, I've dated since coming to Chicago. But I've come to the realization that I'm not one of those settle-down girls.

"You know the worst part of tonight, Alexis?" she asked as tears continued to fall slowly down her face. "Even four years after we broke up, the guy still manages to make me feel like I can't live without him. I went to dinner once and my date wore the same cologne Logan does. I had to leave early because all I could think about was how we had sex on the kitchen floor after moving in together. And anytime I see a yellow SUV I turn to look at the plate number, even though he got rid of the car after high school. It's been four freaking years and he's the guy every other one is measured against."

Taking a breath, Veronica looked back at Alexis. "He always thought that I needed protecting, that I was going to do something stupid and get myself hurt. Logan's the kind of person who's lost a lot, so he holds on to what he has. He always felt that he knew what was best for me, and most of the time he was right. I didn't see it then, but he was right. And that's what made it- us- so hard for me. Logan knew me and what I needed.

"So imagine my shock when I find out he had talked to my dad and gotten his blessing for marriage. That he still wants to know what's going on in my life, and liked my ideas for the future. Things were going well until he wanted to know why I left. When I told him, he went ballistic. Logan still thinks that he knows what's best for me, what I want now. Tonight ended with him telling me that I've turned my back on who I am. Then he walked out, throwing back my portion of the check, along with this."

---------------------------------------------------

Handing over the business card, Veronica laughed chokingly. "He and I were always competing for the best exit line. I just never expected him to win with a scrap of paper." Wiping her eyes, Veronica smiled weakly at the other woman. "Oh my God. I am so sorry that I've put this all on you. I tried calling my friends who knew me and him, but it's so late. Really, this was so unfair to--"

"Veronica, it's fine." Alexis interrupted, taking the glass from her hands. Handing back the business card, she stroked her hand. "Whatever you do, don't burn this. Keep it with you, if only as a reminder of the time you saw the lost love. I've lived through the seeing of my Logan. Hell, we just broke up again. Believe me, I'm glad you trust me enough to talk about it. Knowing that I was your third or fourth choice puts a damper on it, but it means a lot."

Laughing weakly, the blonde sat up. "And believe me, you don't want to be my first choice. Then you'd get really sick of me. Thank you, Alexis. You better go back to your room. We'll meet up in the morning."

"You sure?" she asked, putting the glass down. "I can stay if you need to talk more."

"No, I'll be alright. Honest." Standing, Veronica picked up the two glasses and walked over to the sink. Turning back around, she found herself in a hug from the other woman.

Pulling away, Alexis looked at the short woman in the face. "I know this was hard for you, Veronica. And this may just be the minor in psych I have, but you should try your friends again. The ones who know your past already. It's a little difficult for me to understand the relationship you and this Logan guy had."

"Your parents were shrinks, weren't they?" Noting the brunette's shocked face, Veronica smirked. "I thought so. See you tomorrow, Alexis."

"Bright and early, Mars. Pete's contact emailed him the Ciotta kid's background. Call me if you need to talk again." Smiling, Alexis walked out of the hotel room and closed the door behind her.


	6. Mars' Men

_**So I realize that the last chapter was a little out of character for Veronica and her inability to trust. However, that was the only way that I could figure out how to inform you guys on what happened with her leaving. This next chapter is one of my favorites that I've written. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**_

**Chapter 6: Mars's Men**

Dialing a number he had learned years ago, Logan tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk. Getting the answering machine, he almost punched a hole through the glass top.

"Keith, it's Logan. I saw her." Six clipped words made up the message that he knew would get returned. Rubbing his temples, the young man had never been more appreciative of the fact he didn't keep alcohol in his house.

Less than ten minutes after he hung up, the phone rang. The sound broke Logan of the spell her memory had over him. Wondering which Mars he wanted to call him more, he picked up.

---------------------------------------------------

"Did you talk to her?" One gruff question rang out over the line, full of a mixture of hope and desperation. "Logan, did you talk to my daughter?"

Sighing, the man closed his eyes tightly. Voice cracking, he answered. "Yes Keith, we talked. She's in LA, for a little while at least."

"How is she? What is she doing now?" The man who Logan had known as Sheriff, enemy and replacement father figure couldn't contain himself.

"Veronica's working as an investigative reporter in Chicago. She's not a Fed, Keith- but it's close." Smiling despite the emotional turmoil, Logan chuckled. "I believe her explanation was that they were essentially the same, but she didn't have to obey the law."

"She never was a big fan of those blasted laws." The older man's shaky grin could be heard. "I know about the reporter job. What's going on in LA for her to come back?"

"Honestly, it never came up. She just told me what she was doing, that she liked her boss and that she's contemplating putting out a book of her photography. I got the impression it's become more of an actual hobby now."

Relief and sadness filled Keith Mars's voice. "She sounds happy. That's all I want. I want her to be happy. Maybe it's better for her to be away from Neptune, there aren't as many bad memories."

-------------------------------------------------

Slamming his hand down on his desk, Logan's voice raised again. "It's not _better_, Keith! Veronica and I are supposed to be together, she's supposed to still talk to both of us!"

"Logan…" Keith warned. "I thought you stopped blaming yourself for her leaving."

A breathy gasp escaped the young man. "Oh, I found out why she left. That was what ended our conversation. We were acting like adults until I asked why."

"Shit." The older man said, rubbing his forehead. "Have you been drinking Logan?"

Laughing out loud, Logan responded. "No. But Keith, I have never been more tempted. Four years later and the girl still manages to make me want to kill myself. You raised a hell of a woman."

"Did you get an answer? Your sponsor said that you needed closure when it came to Veronica. Did she tell you why she left?" The father got back to the topic which the two had bonded over.

"App…Apparently, I was _pushing_ her. Asking her to give up who she was." Logan was still laughing without reason. "Tell me- did I ever ask her to give up who she was? Did either of us?"

Exasperated, Keith Mars answered. "I don't know Logan. Both of us wanted her to lay off the investigative side of the business. Like it or not, Veronica always ended up in danger. But four years of wondering has led me to the decision that all of us acted poorly. You and I were asking her to give up something. And it was something that we each had helped to create. I think that whether we want to admit it or not, we did ask her to give up some things."

"That's just it." The man Keith had watched grow up was still in his own world. "She gave them up anyway! The ironic part is that Veronica's not chasing down some huge, conspiracy-filled mystery in Chicago- and she's not the same."

His laughter changing to sobs, Logan continued. "She thinks she's happy there, Keith. But if you saw her tonight, there's this hollow in her that she doesn't see. Those risks we hated her taking? She's not taking them anymore, and I don't think it suits her. Maybe the Veronica we love needs that, that chase for justice.

"I told her that she had changed, that she had given up who she was without me. It actually wasn't me asking about our past- why she left- that ended the conversation, it was that. My pointing out her holes. She told me to go to hell, and I left." Breathing deeply, the man stopped crying. "But I can't lose her again, Keith. It almost killed me last time. I left her my card, along with the cell number."

---------------------------------------------------

Relieved that the man had calmed down, Keith sat in silence before responding. "Then all I can do is hope that she calls you, Logan. If she won't reach out to me, I can only pray that she can talk to you. As much as it pained me to admit it, my daughter was the happiest I had seen her when she was with you. All I want is for her to be happy again."

"All I want is to have her again." Logan countered. "I need her, Keith. Veronica's the one. She's just too damn stubborn to admit it."

Sighing, the former sheriff dropped his shoulders. "I know. Wait for her, Logan. Maybe now that she knows you still want her, she'll call. Hell, maybe she'll put another bong in your locker."

Both men laughed, and the frequent conversation between the two started up again; each reliving the exploits of the tiny blonde female who lit up their world. Each wanting her back in their lives.


	7. KIT

**Chapter 7: K.I.T.**

Pete Shapiro opened his hotel room door the next morning expecting room service. What he found were two women, ready for work despite the faint circles under their eyes. Striding inside, the blonde one handed him a coffee and sat down on the couch.

"So what's the info? Any skeletons in Mark Ciotta's closet that could have been clues to his charges?"

Still surprised by the wake-up service, it took the man a bit to answer. "He's been popped twice for underage drinking. Suspended from school a few times. The charges today are for six counts possession with intent to distribute, two counts assault, and one count drug trafficking. That's in addition to the plethora of possession hits. The kid had like, eight different illegal substances on him."

"My god, he's like a trail mix of bad decisions." Alexis said. "What are the assault charges for?"

"He was in a fight outside a club in San Diego when they picked him up. The trafficking is what I'm interested in. Says that he used the family yacht to pick up some 'provisions' in Mexico and brought them into the country. We should check the marinas in the area. Veronica- do you know some of them?" Pete looked over at the woman after flipping through some papers.

Laughing, Veronica answered. "Pete, this is California. There are marinas everywhere. Can your source find out specifics? What marina, does he have more than one car, etc.?"

The man nodded and picked up his cell. Before he dialed, the man looked at the two women. "What time did you get back last night, Mars? Have any trouble with that guy?"

"None." Veronica responded cooly. "You know I can take care of myself, Pete. Did you say hi to Nancy for me?" she asked, changing the topic and her mood lightening.

"Yes, and she wants me to tell you that it is 'required' for you to come over for dinner one of these days." the man said, smiling. "Apparently, I've been neglecting my work friends."

Shaking her head, Veronica joked. "She's never going to recognize this sexual tension between the two of us, is she?"

"Never." Pete laughed. "Besides, we both know you'd wear an old man like me out. I'm sticking with the wife, Mars. Tough luck."

"Damn!" she lamented, snapping her fingers. "I thought we connected on those stake-outs. You're a tease, Shapiro. Alexis- beware of him and his wily charms."

Amused by her coworkers, the brunette laughed. "Thanks for the warning, but I think I can resist. Call yourcontact, Pete. Remember- marina for the Ciotta family."

Nodding his head, the man walked out to the balcony and made his phone call.

Alexis glanced over at the blonde when she plopped down next to her. "Did you sleep last night?"

"A little." Veronica sighed. "It wasn't a great night, but I've definatly had worse."

Sensing that she didn't want to talk about the previousnight's events anymore, the woman switched topics. "Are you mad at Pete?"

"What?" the blonde asked incredulously. "Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Because you're snapping at him for being concerned about you."

Veronica rubbed her neck and sat back. "I don't need to be protected."

"Sure, I get that. But is it really that bad for him to want to?"

"Alexis, all of the men in my life want to protect me. That protective nature is what usually gets us into a fight. Pete's following in a very long line of heartbreak when it comes to trying to protect me."

"Just cut him some slack. It's obvious he doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt." she said, then the conversation was interrupted by ringing.

-------------------------------------------------

Looking though her purse, Veronica grabbed her phone. "It's mine, Alexis. Be right back." Walking towards the hallway, she answered the cell. "Veronica Mars speaking."

"Hello Bond." A chipper voice said. "How are you dealing with the run-in aftermath?"

Sighing, the blonde leaned against the door. "Hey Mac. I see you got my email."

"Yes, I got the email. And the scan of his business card message. It's almost comforting to know that Logan Echolls hasn't lost that pretentious streak."

Covering the phone with one hand, Veronica motioned to Alexis that she was going out to the hall. "Nope, he's exactly the same. Righteous, clever, and as much as it pains me to say it- hot as hell."

Releasing a loud breath, the former hacker closed her eyes. "Veronica, who left first this time?"

"He did." She responded tightly. "But not after telling me that he had been planning to propose in Europe, that my dad had approved, and that I had given up who I really am."

"Oh, I am so glad I missed your call last night." Mac sighed. "You said in the email that you guys met up at a club in LA? What are you doing there?"

Veronica leaned against the wall, exhausted. "I'm here for a story. Doesn't matter. He saved me from making some drunk guy cry after slapping my ass."

"It figures it would be him stopping some guy from hitting on you," the other woman chuckled. "He could never stand the leering. Trusted you completely, but hated that they thought of you like that."

Fiddling with her necklace, the blonde's eyes filled with memories. "He really did trust me, didn't he? I second-guessed him at every turn, but Logan never believed I would cheat on him. Lie about my whereabouts, yes- but never cheat.

"Dammit!" she continued. "Why does he have to come back after all this time? Make me feel like this. Idiot."

"To be fair, you showed up in his town. I think it's you who came crashing back into his life." The brunette said cautiously. "What is it he's making you feel?"

Laughing coarsely, Veronica responded. "God, Mac. What isn't he making me feel? Anger, distrust, guilt, wanton lust, hope. You name the emotion; I've probably got it coursing through the veins."

"Veronica- I hate to tell you this, but those emotions you're feeling? That's what you and Logan's relationship was. All of those things and more, plus love. It took you a while to admit the last one, but it was there."

Slamming her head on the wall, adrenaline coursed through the petite woman. "You think I don't know that? I wouldn't be feeling this way if there wasn't love! The worst part is that I know it's my fault."

She could almost hear the nodding through the phone. "At least you recognize that. Look, I can drive down from Oregon to see you this weekend. Will you still be in LA? It's easier for me to talk to you face to face. You need to talk about this."

"Yeah, we'll probably still be here." Veronica sighed. "Thanks, Mac. I talked to my coworker about it, but she doesn't know Logan. Alexis tried and everything, but she wasn't there for all the crap."

"Call Wallace, Veronica." Mac instructed. "This situation's going to need both of us. Do you want to see if Parker can come visit from Vegas?"

"Not Parker, she can't leave after being hired so soon. I won't ask her to risk her job for a weekend of consoling a friend about a mutual ex. If you could get Wallace, that would be great. I have to get back to work, Mac. Thanks."

Softly, the woman agreed. "I'm just glad you finally want to talk, Veronica. It figures the only way you'd open up after four years was when Logan re-entered the picture." Hanging up the phone, Veronica was left with only a dial tone and shock over her friend's directness.

------------------------------------------------

Poking her head out the door, Alexis observed her new friend's confusion. "Veronica? Pete's got that marina info. Are you alright?"

"Hmmm, what? Yeah I'm fine." Veronica responded, breaking out of her trance. Walking back into the hotel room, she was business once again. "What's he got?"

Looking up from his laptop, Pete Shapiro smiled. "What haven't I got? Delgado Marina, slip 29. Also a list of the vehicles under the kid's name, as well as the parent's fleet of cars."

Alexis leaned over to the computer. "And judging by the length of this car list, I'd say we're better off at the marina."

Smiling, Veronica nodded. "Right. Delgado Marina it is."


	8. She Can Always Get What She Wants

**Chapter 8: She Can Always Get What She Wants**

In the car, Veronica and Alexis poured over the official police charges of Mark Ciotta. After she had gruffly brushed Pete off when he asked about the guy from Thin, the man had remained silent; only speaking when talking to the cabby.

Pulling up to the security gate, the threesome was directed to a checkpoint. From there, they were escorted to the marina's office of Business Relations. There they sat in an office while a man with a bad hairpiece and ill-fitting suit listed off the marina's respect for their clients' privacy.

"But if you could just tell us--" Pete tried again, before getting interrupted.

"Mr. Shapiro, I assure you. There is no way that you will be getting a list of dates for the Ciotta family's withdrawals from here." Slamming his hand down on his desk, the man's name plate fell off.

Leaning down to pick up the item, Alexis lingered for a moment. Handing it back to him, she looked up at him through her bangs, smiling softly. Veronica smirked at the younger woman's flash of skin and turned her focus towards the supervisor. "I understand the position that you are in right now, Mr. Weiss. Your clients have entrusted you with their privacy and we can see that you are doing a good job to protect it. However, Mark Ciotta has been charged with drug trafficking via boat trips. We are probably not going to be the only reporters coming to see you."

Continuing as the man looked at her appraisingly, she switched tones. "So it would probably be within your clients' best interests that you cooperate with us. Because if we don't get the dates that Mark Ciotta took the yacht out, someone else will. And while the Chicago Sun will use them in good taste, there's no guarantee that the tabloids will. And the tabloids will come- don't doubt it." Moving her gaze out the expansive glass windows overlooking the marina, she let one last dig in. "It would be a shame for Delgado Marina to be overrun with paparazzi trying to get the information that you could have easily given to a group of respectable journalists."

Pete looked up surprised when Mr. Weiss sighed and sat at his computer. After a few clicks, the printer from the corner of the room whirred to life. "There's your information, Ms. Mars. I trust that the marina's name will be kept out of this?"

Smiling widely, Veronica stood. "Absolutely, Mr. Weiss. Thank you for your help."

Alexis and Pete rose from their seats as well and walked towards the door. Veronica picked up the printout and then the three of them left the office.

---------------------------------------------------

Outside, back in a cab Alexis started to laugh.

"Oh Veronica, that man's face when you threatened him with tabloids and paparazzi was priceless! He so didn't expect you, the tiny blonde woman to be so vicious."

Smiling, Pete turned around to face her. "I'd get used to that, Alexis. There is nothing more amusing than watching her verbally smack someone down. And it happens a lot. Mars here loves to win."

Nodding, the blonde agreed. "He's right. And I always get what I want. Except that ever-elusive pony." She glanced sideways at the other woman and smirked. "I know that you're new to the job, but the peep show doesn't always work. Eventually you'll figure out which situations call for it or not. Weiss is gay."

Both heads snapped around at her. "How do you know that?"

"His briefcase. The lining was light blue. Straight men don't have briefcases lined with any colors other than brown or black. They don't think about interiors. And no wife is going to buy her husband a briefcase with a light blue lining. There were no pictures of children on his desk, so the idea of a gay son is out."

Pete shook his head. "There wasn't a briefcase. He printed out the information from his computer."

"But he was putting papers into a briefcase when we walked in the room. The exterior of this briefcase is dark brown leather with cream stitching with an engraved nameplate." Veronica recited.

Smiling, Alexis took the printout from a folder. "So I'm looking at these dates he gave us. The boat was taken out more often at certain periods of the year. In late September/early October, late December, late March/early April, late May/early June, then more frequently over the summers. That's the pattern of the last three years."

"What's significant about those dates?" Pete asked.

Shaking her head, Veronica laughed softly. "You two are so out of it. Ciotta's in high school. Those times are Homecoming, New Year's, Spring Break, and Prom season. Big pulls for party drugs. Summer we can't go by, because I'm guessing the parent's started taking it out more often then as well. I didn't even have a senior prom and I remember the time of year."

"Well not all of us remember high school that vividly, Mars." Pete grumbled. "Some people didn't like it that much."

Looking at him sharply, Veronica's eyes narrowed.

"High school was the worst time in my life. Don't think that because I look the way I do that I had a good experience. It was hell on earth for me."

Pete looked stricken and turned back around. Grasping at ideas for a subject change, Alexis piped up. "Wait, high school. The files say that Ciotta was suspended from a bunch of different schools in California. We should go talk to them, find out why. Who he hung out with, if he still keeps in touch with anyone."

"Alright." Veronica acquiesced. "Pete, I'm sorry for snapping. It's just… my high school years are not ones I look back on with fondness."

"I can see that. Apology accepted. What are the schools, Alexis?" The man nodded his head to the blonde woman, before turning his attention to the brunette.

Veronica closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. This technique was something she had figured out a long time ago, when she used to have a harder time controlling her anger. Vaguely listening, her eyes snapped back open. "Wait, say those again."

Looking at her oddly, Alexis went back. "Delphi Academy, Neptune High, Oxford High, Pacific Coast, and St. Helena's. Why?"

"Corruption always comes back to Neptune." she sighed, rubbing her temples. "That'll be first."


	9. Swinging at the High School Hop

**Chapter 9:Swinging at the High School Hop**

Leaning back in an offices chair, Veronica tapped out a rhythm on the desk while watching the clock. Smirking when it hit eight-ten, she spun it around so that she wasn't facing the door.

Minutes later, the office door opened. She observed the reflection in the plaques hanging on the wall before swinging around.

"Van." She said smiling. "How's life in these hallowed halls?"

The man blinked a few times in surprise. "Miss Mars?"

"Don't tell me I'm that easy to forget! Damn, here I thought we had a unique relationship."

"Unique is a nice way of putting it." Principal Clemmons frowned. "How did you get in here? I can't believe you kept my office keys for all these years."

Shaking her head, Veronica sighed. "How could you not remember your picture in my locker? The key has been sitting safely in a scrapbook under my bed that's covered in glitter with our initials."

"How can I help you Ms Mars?"

Smiling, Veronica rose from the chair. "I need some information on a student of yours."

Walking around her, Clemmons sat down. "You know I can't give you a student's private files. It's against school board policy and a violation of rights."

"Ah, but it's a past student. He no longer attends here, therefore the school board policy no longer applies."

"Why exactly do you need this information?" the older man asked, curious as to the reasoning behind his old student's return.

Veronica smiled and sat on the corner of the desk. "It's for my job. I'm an investigative journalist for the _Chicago Sun_."

Clemmons sighed. "I should have known you would have found a job where asking questions was a requisite. Do you like it there?"

"Yes Van, and I'm very good at my job." The blonde smirked as the corners of the principal's mouth tipped upwards. "So will you be telling me about Mark Ciotta's time here at Neptune High?"

His demeanor shifted from some-what friendly to defensive and professional. Veronica noticed the change and her eyes narrowed. "We're not leaving until you tell me what happened, Mr. Clemmons."

"We?" the man asked, glancing at the door. "Veronica, who else is here with you?"

"My coworkers. Here, they might as well come in to meet you." She rose and went to the door. Opening it, Veronica motioned for Alexis and Pete to come in to the office.

………………………………………………..

"Principal Van Clemmons, this is Alexis Pender and Pete Shapiro. We're here on the story of Mark Ciotta's arrest." Motioning for the two to be seated, the blonde perched herself once again on the older man's desk. "So what can you tell us Mr. C?"

_Pete and Alexis exchanged glances, neither one knowing what to make of this over-confident and bantering demeanor in Veronica's voice. The woman they had known to be utterly ruthless is getting information was conversing playfully with the figurehead of a high school._

"Ms. Mars, I told you I can't tell you the details of a student here at Neptune High."

"And I told you that I wasn't going to leave here until you did. The policy is void once the student leaves the system, and you can be sure that there will be more press here soon."

Clemmons remained unflustered at the mention of the press. "I remind you, Veronica, that the press had a hard time coming here when you were a student. And there were many more instances that they tried during that time, if I remember."

_A look of surprise, then understanding flashed across the two other reporter's faces. That's why Veronica Mars insisted that they come to Neptune first. That's why she was confident in her ability to get the information she needed from this principal. Alexis thought quickly, and then remembered the blonde woman's comments about high school in both the hotel room and the car. What was it about this place that Veronica had hated? She seemed perfectly at ease with the administration, and knew the goings-on quite well. Breaking her thought process, the brunette realized that Veronica had continued to speak._

"I did remember that. But then I remembered the number of times I came in to save your ass when they did show up. As well as all the other times that problems were 'magically' resolved here." Leaning in, Veronica tilted her head. "Don't you think it's time to cash in on those favors, Van?"

Sighing, Clemmons acquiesced. "What do you need to know?"

"Mark Ciotta. From the Ciotta and Newberry Publishing Empire." The blonde waited until recognition showed on Clemmons' face. "He was a student here for a while, was even suspended three times before his family moved to LA. Why was he suspended?"

"How many years ago was this?" the man asked. Smiling at Veronica with what could be construed as pride, he elaborated. "Not all of the classes from here were as… notorious as yours."

_Once again, Pete and Alexis' eyes met, neither one of them saying a word. This was obviously Veronica's game, and neither one of them wanted to step on her toes._

She laughed, inciting another glance between her coworkers. "I should hope not, Van. I honestly don't think you could have handled another 2006. Mark Ciotta attended here two years ago. But you know that- you recognized his name. Stop stalling."

"Mr. Ciotta failed a locker inspection. Marijuana was found in his possession. That was the first suspension. The second one was for fighting, and the third suspension was when he was found to be making fake ids."

"If I recall, he wasn't charged with either of those two crimes." Veronica pointed out. "I assume that the Ciotta family is in good standing with the law enforcement of the town."

Clemmons smirked slightly. "Yes, but you were never charged for your fake id racket either and the Sheriff hates you."

Her mouth dropped open. "I was framed!" Glancing back at Alexis and Pete, Veronica winced as she remembered they were there.

"Who was he friends with while here? Are there any that he would be keeping in touch with?" she asked, switching tactics.

After a pause Clemmons nodded. "I do believe he had a few partners in crime. Robert Callinger, Annie Wall, Aaron Wolfe. It was a group of four who did a lot of pranks. Mr. Wolfe was also questioned in the id issue. All of them have been suspended for marijuana possession."

"Buster's really gotten good." Veronica mused. "Catching more kids than when I was a student."

"Only because you knew the dogs." The principal said gruffly. "And that you somehow got a hold of when the locker checks were going to occur."

"Any of the pranks ever involve illegal substances?" she asked, ignoring the older man's grumblings. "PCP in the homecoming punch bowl, replacing the Tylenol in the clinic for ecstasy?"

Eyebrows raised, Clemmons looked surprised. "No. Mostly vandalism and hazing the freshmen. Where did you think of those ideas, Ms. Mars?"

"Never you mind, Principal Clemmons." Veronica mocked, using his official term. "Can you remember any times where anyone overheard him saying that he may be getting some party drugs?"

The man was silent for a little, then shook his head. "Not that I remember. But then again, students aren't likely to talk about their... extracurricular activities in front of the principal."

"I'm not asking if they said anything _to_ you. I'm asking if you _heard_ anything about it." The woman said, repositioning herself on the desk. "Please don't lie and say you haven't. Teachers gossip as much as the students, if not more."

"Once again, things have died down as of the past few years. No murders, no trials, no publicity."

"Well there aren't many movie stars living in Neptune anymore." Veronica replied. "Of course the paparazzi would have backed off."

"It wasn't only the movie stars that brought the press, Ms Mars. You had a hand in a lot of the instances. Catching a government frame-up of a high school bully is bound to be newsworthy."

"Let's not go bringing up all that in front of my colleagues." She said offhandedly, as Alexis and Pete shared another look.

"Why not?" he questioned, eyes crinkling with slight amusement. "You're quite the legend at Neptune High."

"Because they don't need to hear all about my angsty teen years. I'm sure they lived through their own." She rose from her perch and picked up her bag. Alexis and Pete followed suit.

"Thank you for your help, Principal Clemmons." Veronica said, switching back into professional mode. "You can be assured that The Chicago Sun will use the information you've given to us in the best of journalistic integrity."

The two other people rose, nodding their appreciation to the older man. As they walked out of the office, Veronica turned her head back. "I thought I told you to stop taping your passwords to the stapler."

………………………………………………..

Outside of the office, Pete turned to Veronica. "That was... interesting."

"What?" she asked. "I told you I could get the information we needed. Now we have the names of Ciotta's friends. Ones that he may have been getting the drug for."

Shaking his head, the man replied. "There was never a doubt in my mind that you could get the information, Mars. You're one of the best god-damned reporters I've seen in years. What I'm referring to is the _ease_ with which you obtained it."

Alexis nodded. "You never told us that one of the schools on the list was your old stomping ground, Veronica. And from what Mr. Clemmons in there said, I'd guess that you did a fair bit of stomping.

"Clemmons should learn to keep his mouth shut." She muttered. "You both know I'm from California, we talked about it last night."

"What is it about this place that you hated?" Pete asked as they walked towards the visitor's parking lot. "You seem to have left quite a statement."

"Loss." Veronica said darkly. "Neptune represents loss to me. Should we go to the other four schools on the list? Or was hearing about my past enough information?"

Picking up on the blonde's anger, the man switched subjects. "Yeah, I think we're good. Let's check the accomplices out, see if they've got anything to cover-up."


	10. Clouds in the Coffee

**Chapter 10:Deadly Truths**

Sitting in a coffee shop, the threesome sat together while each of them was on a computer. Talk flowed between them while they researched, but one name in particular kept coming up.

"So Aaron Wolfe had been kicked out of several nightclubs and arrested once for possession of ecstasy." Pete said, closing his laptop.

Alexis sipped her tea and nodded. "What do you say we ask around at the other schools to see if Ciotta has any other possible dealers under him? Maybe find out where he distributes from."

"Alright. Why don't we split up and each take one of the remaining schools, then meet back up for a serious meeting in like, three days with all our information? They're all along the coast."

"That's fine with me." Veronica said. "Who wants which school? I think it was Delphi Academy, Oxford High, Pacific Coast, and St. Helena's. I'm fine with anything but St. Helena's. I don't have the religious background or tolerance to talk to the nuns."

Chuckling, Pete Shapiro regarded her with amusement. "Sadly, I agree. I can take St. Helena's. Mars, why don't you go see the fine educators at Pacific Coast? It's closer to your hometown, maybe you'll be able to use this reputation of yours to advantage."

She blanched, but nodded. "I don't have a 'reputation', per say. It's just that my adolescence was in a time where this area of California had a lot of media attention. You may be right about me knowing someone. I can check out the local police force as well."

"That leaves me with Oxford High." Alexis piped up. "Delphi Academy is a private school, and they're usually the hardest to get information out of. I guess if we need more after these three, we could try there- but I don't think they'll be much help."

"Good thinking." Veronica said. "Alright, so we've got the schools. On another note, try looking into the athletic boosters for each of these places. If parents make a sizable cover-up donation, it's usually put there because it's harder to prove intentions were for something else. The names of contributors are printed in a newsletter of some sort."

"But Ciotta wasn't involved in any sports." Alexis said, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"No, but athletic boosters usually have the largest amount of fundraising. Putting an extra five grand in there wouldn't look as odd as an outright check to the school." The blonde woman replied. "Will we meet up for meals? Or are the two of you going to be switching hotels?"

Pete shook his head. "I'm moving. Driving in California traffic each day just to eat a meal with you doesn't seem cost efficient. There are other hotels closer to the school."

Looking up the address online, Alexis mimicked the older man. "I agree. I don't think that driving eighty miles twice daily seems like the kind of expense Max will let us write off. But we can call each other if something seems to hit pay dirt."

"Well I'm staying here." Veronica said, closing her laptop. "The hotel room's already reserved for three days, and it's not that bad a commute to PCA." Smiling slightly at the acronym that reminded her of times past, she took out a pad of paper. "So where are the two of you headed?"

---------------------------------------------------

In the same coffeehouse she had talked to her coworkers in, Veronica checked her watch. Glancing across the street, she smirked when she saw her two best Neptune friends conversing by a sedan. It seemed that the neither of the pair was looking forward to being the first in the door. Picking up her cell, she hit 3 on speed dial.

Her smirk grew into a full fledged grin when Wallace jumped as his phone rang. "You." Veronica stated severely. "Wallace Fennel, my BFF, are afraid to enter a citchy coffee shop to say hello to his respective BFF." Greeted only by silence, she chuckled. "I can see the two of you. It doesn't matter which one of you enters first, just get here."

Two heads popped up and swiveled to the window, where she waved. "Get your asses in here."

Sulking inside, the pair walked over to her table. Mac tilted her head, and then pulled Veronica into a hug. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine."

Sighing, Wallace sat down. "Veronica, you're not fine. If you were fine, we wouldn't have gotten an SOS phone call and email. If you were fine, you would be running around LA without telling either of us that you were even in the state. You reaching out in a time of need? That says you're not fine."

"You didn't hear yourself on the phone." Mac interjected. "It's been a while since I've heard you that worked up about anything- even a case. The fact that it's Logan Echolls takes this meeting into a long overdue issue."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Veronica said, sipping her coffee primly.

"You called us here, Veronica." Wallace said. "Mac said you called her and asked for someone to talk to. That itself is so out of character that I would have driven up immediately. The fact that she says you saw Logan- the ex-boyfriend you left with no word is the reason neither of us wanted to be the first one to walk inside this cafe."

Rubbing her temples, the blonde looked down. "Potential fiancé."

"What?" he asked quickly, with a glance to Mac.

"Potential fiancé." Veronica repeated. "He said he talked to my dad."

"Christ." Wallace sighed. Waiting for her gaze to meet his once more, he pressed further. "So you found out about that?"

It was the reporter's turn to be shocked. Her eyes widened, then narrowed. "_What_? The two of you _knew_ about it?"

Mac nodded slowly. "Your dad wasn't the only person he asked for a blessing."

"Is there anyone else that was aware of his intentions? _Why the hell_ didn't any of you tell me before I left?"

"Because you didn't tell us you were leaving!" Wallace said angrily. "I got a phone call as you were driving to the airport!"

"You asked me to give him your key!" the hacker replied, just as incensed. "We were all given the Veronica Mars special- running away with a final request for a favor. You didn't even bother to sit the two of us down and explain why the hell you suddenly decided to move to Chicago!"

Eyes darting between the pair, the blonde merely sat in silence. Never before had her friends expressed so much anger over her decision.

"Logan is my friend too." Wallace said bluntly. "Do you know how hard it was for us to be left with the job of telling him that you ran away from him without a second's pause?"

Mac held her gaze with a dark stare. "He spent three years of his life in a relationship with Lilly where she didn't love him as much as he loved her." When Veronica opened her mouth to stop their attack, a hand was put up and she quieted. "Then you and he got together, and he fell hard. Logan put up with more shit from you than any one of us could understand. Your past with him, his past with you- that was what made his bond to you so strong. But not _once_ did you trust him in the way he trusted you.

"When you said yes to moving in with him- that is the happiest I have seen him. Ever. He thought that you were finally realizing how much he meant to you. Was it really such a bad idea for him to think at that point that you wanted to be with him? After everything the two of you have been through- how could he not see a future with you?"

"He never told me." She whispered with tear-filled eyes. "We never talked about marriage."

"No." Wallace said. "_You_ never talked about marriage. He talked about it, you just never understood what it was he was implying. Neither of you wanted kids, but he wanted to marry you.

"He almost _died_ when you left, Veronica. Do you remember how terrified he was when you got dosed with GHB freshman year? Take that and make it tenfold. It was the most painful thing for him to go through- coming back to your apartment and find empty closets. _Dick_ was worried about him. _Keith_ was worried about him. The four of us set up a suicide watch."

Her hands shaking, she looked at the pair. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's what you needed to hear." Mac said harshly. "You called the two of us for support because you saw the guy you practically left standing at the altar. What you didn't know is that after you left, the two of us weren't sure if we were ever going to speak to you again."

"What you did is almost unforgivable." Wallace said. "And if he had died- we really never would have talked to you."

Gasping for air, Veronica was wrenching in her seat. "How could he even come up and talk to me? How the hell could he not run out of that club the second he saw me?"

"Because he never stopped loving you." Scooting forward, Mac slowly rubbed her back. "He hasn't been in a relationship with a single person in four years."

"Well of course he hasn't!" she exclaimed loudly, before breaking down. "I fucking _broke_ him! I..."

Putting money down on the table, Wallace stood and picked her up in his arms and walked towards his Jeep. Mac grabbed their bags and followed him out.

------------------------------------------------

When Veronica was sitting in the car, she broke down again. Mac glanced over to Wallace and motioned him outside the vehicle. Over her gasping sobs, the two friends spoke quietly.

"Follow me to my hotel; she can stay the night in my room." The woman said, eyes periodically going back to the car.

"If I take her back with me, she'll have her own room."

Shaking her head, Mac shut the offer down. "Wallace, the tough love we just gave her is enough. Do you really think that she could handle going back into Neptune?"

"No, but... the only time I have ever seen her this bad is when she told me about her rape."

"She needed to hear it." She said. "I don't think she ever thought about what her leaving would do to him."

"How long did she say she was going to be in LA?" he asked, looking concerned.

"At least three more days, but this might keep her out of California for good."

"No it won't." Wallace replied. "She's going to throw her all into whatever story it is that she's here for in the first place, and probably make a few more enemies."

The sobs slowed down inside the car, and the pair looked over in unison. "Are you going to call Logan and tell him we met with her?"

"God, no." Mac exclaimed softly. "But we need to encourage her to get in touch with him again. Just hint that he probably wouldn't hang up the phone if she called. She needs to make the first step."

"He's already made the first step. I'm impressed that he could think coherently enough to write that note on his card."

Shaking her head emphatically, Mac disagreed. "He's carried around that card in his wallet for about a year. Somehow, he still held out hope that the two of them would cross paths."

"Did he hope that she'd react like this?" the man asked bitterly.

"Wallace, think. Logan's still in love with her. Even when they hated each other, he would have done something if he had seen her like this."

"Really?"

"Yes." She nodded. "You're the one that told me he moved in front of Weevil to block her, right after she stuck a bond in his locker. Logan's a protector. It didn't matter that they weren't friends anymore. He would never have left her alone."

"She's still in love with him." He pointed out softly. "She's wearing Lynn's necklace."

Mac turned around swiftly, but couldn't see the item in question. "Really?"

Wallace nodded, then switched topics. "Fine. She'll go to your hotel. But I'm getting a room and we're having breakfast tomorrow. Veronica knows that what she did was wrong. Now we have to tell her that he still wants her. Encourage her to get in touch. Echolls is never gonna be happy again until she's in his arms."

"I'm at the Hyatt on Seaside. Meet me by my car, I parked about a block away." Taking out her keys, the woman started walking.

------------------------------------------------

Getting into his own truck, the man looked over at his friend. The sniffling coming from the passenger's seat had subsided, but Veronica seemed to be in a stupor. "Come on, superfly. You're staying with Mac tonight. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"How are the two of you able to look at me?" a broken voice asked softly. "I made a promise to myself that I would never cause anyone as much pain as I felt after Lilly died. But I _broke_ the person who loved me despite it all."

Pulling behind Mac as she left her parking space, Wallace sighed and held her hand. "Veronica, believe it or not, more people than just Logan love you. You make it pretty damn hard, but none of us can stop."


	11. The Morning After

**Chapter Eleven: The Morning After**

Mac opened her door early the next morning and let Wallace inside. "She's at the table. I've got breakfast in the kitchen."

"How's she doing?" he asked quietly, glancing in the direction of the room in question.

"Not great." The woman replied in a matching tone. "She didn't sleep at all, just pulled out her laptop and started looking through old pictures of the two of them."

Wallace nodded, then went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. "So what were your reasons for leaving?" he asked as he sat down across the table from a pair dark-circled eyes.

Swallowing, Veronica replied softly. "It was too much. Us living together, going to Europe for two months. He kept wanting more of me. I was losing who I was."

"Bullshit." He replied bluntly, shaking his head. "Don't give me that excuse. Whatever your issues were with the relationship, it sure as hell wasn't that you were losing who you were. Logan accepted that more than anyone else."

"He wanted me to stop working for my dad." She said. "Asked me to stop investigating."

"What he asked you to do was to stop getting yourself into dangerous situations. Stick to cheating spouses, petty theft. He was concerned for your safety. With good reason, after the fourth time he found you locked in your own damn trunk."

"You found me locked in my trunk and didn't tell me to stop."

"I found you locked in your trunk at Neptune High, where you had been shoved in there by a wannabe secret society that _Duncan Kane _belonged to. Logan found you locked in your trunk three blocks away from the River Styx. I think he had a slightly better argument that you shouldn't chase down angry Irish meth-heads."

Looking her in the eyes, Wallace's tone turned more serious. "He wasn't asking you to change who you were. You left because you were afraid."

"What?" she gasped indignantly, "I was not!"

"You were." Mac said, as she joined them. "You have an extreme issue with trusting people, and going to Europe with Logan would have been asking you to trust him with your relationship- something that you still considered yourself in charge of."

"I didn't think that I was in charge of--"

"You did." Two voices interrupted her sharply in unison, then Mac took a breath and continued.

"And you were. He had very few expectations of you, and gave them up all the time to keep you happy. He blames himself for a lot of your issues, so it's understandable that he let you get away with being so... independent."

"My issues don't all lead back to high school!"

"No, but a lot of them do." Wallace interjected. "I came in the middle of it, but you had already decided not to trust anyone. And no one can really blame you for it... at that point. He knows he was a part of that."

Taking a sip of tea, Mac nodded before continuing. "But after everything the two of you went through together, you should have trusted him. Explicitly. Logan saved you more times than either of us can count, and did very little to betray your trust, or even challenge it."

"He slept with Madison." Veronica mumbled as she took a bite of toast.

"In freshman year." The other girl said blandly. "And he felt like a complete shit for it. You can't bring that up now, as you seemed to have gotten over it since you lived with him for two years.

"_You_ however have a long list of things that he could have used as an excuse not to trust you. You promised him you wouldn't go after the Hearst rapist that same year. But then you end up getting dosed with GHB- twice. You promise him that the two of you will talk things over if it got too dangerous. You stayed with me and Wallace for a month because you were avoiding him and dodging his calls. Anytime that you felt that your relationship was overwhelming, you ran. Do you really think that he didn't have doubts about it? He was hurt every single time that you turned off your phone, or made a joke about him cheating on you. For years, he felt like he was never going to be enough for you. That his past indiscretions were haunting him, as well as what his father and his friends did to you."

With wide eyes, Veronica looked up.

"Logan's nothing like Aaron." She said vehemently. "Even when we hated each other, even before I knew everything that son of a bitch did, I never said anything like that to him."

"Of course not. We know that." Wallace said quietly. "But his biggest fear was that if the two of you got married, and ended up pregnant, that he would be like Aaron. You remember what Piz said to him after you dumped him."

The blonde's gaze darkened with the memory of her ex-boyfriend implying that Logan would turn out like his father. "And Logan was standing next to me when I broke his jaw."

"Right. And do you know how much that meant to him?" Mac asked with a softened gaze. "You were defending him like he had always defended you. Like he still defends you. He and Dick stopped speaking for three months when Dick blamed you for how he acted when you ran away. And Dick was walking around with some mysterious bruises after that argument."

"Why does he even want to see me?" she asked, her voice breaking. "What I've done is inexcusable."

"Because you're Veronica Mars." Wallace said. "You're one a billion, and the people that get past that prickly exterior can't help but love you. Hell, neither of us have dated you- but we'd still do anything."

"Including telling me off for leaving a guy both of you hated during high school."

"That _guy_ you're talking about is a better person than anyone gives him credit for." Mac said, handing her a jar of jam.

Veronica nodded bleakly. "'I know."

"But you're a better person than most people give you credit for." The other woman added. "How is life going for you in Chicago, anyway? You said you were working with Pete again." Raising an eyebrow at her change in topic, Wallace merely took a gulp of his coffee.

"Yeah, he's here. Along with a newbie, Alexis. I like her. She reminds me a little of Lilly." The blonde didn't even blink at the conversation switch. "You know, I talked to her after seeing Logan."

Two pairs of eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?" Wallace asked. "You, Veronica Mars, queen of the closed-off persona- Ginger Roberts of the avoidance waltz- opened up to a coworker that you just met?"

Her mouth twitched into a teary smirk as the blonde replied, glad for the minor shift in topic. "Well since neither of you picked up your phones, I ran to someone who reminded me of the girl I used to confide in."

"Interesting. That sounds like a sign of maturity." Mac said wryly. "Maybe you could bring yourself to call Logan, since you let your guard down with a stranger."

"No." Veronica said flatly. "I am not going to ruin his life again by getting involved. He's better off without me."

Shaking his head, Wallace disagreed. "No, he's grown, just like you have. But he isn't happy, Veronica. You need to at least get in touch with him, so he knows that you didn't run away because of anything that he did."

"No." she repeated. "It was hard enough for the two of us to share a cup of coffee. I'm not calling to pester him into another ill-fated meeting."

"Fine." Mac said. "We'll talk about something else. What's the story you're in LA for?"

A smile slowly appeared on her face as Veronica answered. "There's a high school junior that was recently arrested for possessing a plethora of party drugs with intent to distribute."

Chuckling, Wallace accepted the shift. "Is his last name Vandegraff?"


	12. Return of Betty

**Chapter 12: Return of Betty**

Sitting in yet another high school office, Veronica's thoughts ran through her head as she waited for her appointment. Memories had plagued her once again, keeping her from getting any good sleep the night before. After having left Mac's hotel, she returned to her own room with hope of taking a nap. But all she could do was toss and turn, then gave up and got to work on her story. Scheduling a meeting with the principal had proved to be quite easy, and she had smiled at the fact that most high schools didn't deal with what hers had. The next morning she was sitting in the offices of Pacific Coast Academy, conciously putting herself back into professional mode.

"Ms. Mars?" the secretary asked, before repeating her name louder. "Ms. Mars, the principal is ready for you now."

Smiling as she gathered her things, Veronica stood and nodded thanks to the woman before entering the room. Upon seeing the man behind the desk, she stopped in her tracks when she saw who was behind the desk.

"Richie?"

The man's face shone with an amused smile. "Veronica Mars. Or are you still going by Betty?"

With a grin that matched his, she sat down in a chair. "You remember me."

"Telling the entire basketball team that you were horny makes you memorable. No one could really forget that you crashed Pan High, and then returned Billy. Especially once your face hit the papers during the summer. It wasn't until then that we got the name reference."

"Ah, yes." The blonde replied. "The power of free press kicks my ass once again."

"But you're on the other end of it now. I think that means you're supposed to recite the first amendment upon command."

"Except for the fact that my name incites enough fear into the people that I cross. You're the principal here?"

"Have been for almost 2 years."

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde crossed her legs. "We're not even thirty."

With a grin, Richie leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "I know. Isn't it great?"

"How the hell did you become principal of a high school at 25?"

"There's that inquisitive nature that made you a legend." he laughed, before answering. "The old principal had a heart attack in his office while I was with him and some other administrators. When he left because of his health, he nominated me for my cool mind in a crisis and ability to connect with the students."

"I see. So you got a job most educators dream of for sitting on your ass while your boss couldn't breathe."

Shaking a finger at her, Richie countered good-naturdedly. "No, I got the job because half the school board saw me _not_ sit on my ass when my boss couldn't breathe. I worked as an EMT during college, and was able to help. They backed the nomination and gave it to me."

"How nice for you. I worked as a barista during college, that rarely comes in handy."

"No- but the competitiveness, tenacity, rapier wit and natural good looks sure as hell work for you."

Smiling, the blonde shook her head in amusement. "I wouldn't be too sure. My current boss only hired me when I tripped the guy who stole his wife's purse."

"But he kept you on staff for _my_ reasons." The principal said with a wink.

The banter continued back and forth for a little while, before Veronica came to her point. "I'm here about a former student of yours."

"I can't give you any information about PCA students, Veronica." Richie said with a much more guarded tone. "We have a responsibility to protect the rights of our attendees."

Sighing, she shook her head. "I know we didn't spend that much time together at Pan, but I would have thought that you learned from the papers- I stop at nothing to get my story. Besides, it's really more of a favor for an old classmate."

"You were never an actual classmate of mine."

"No, but didn't I fit right in?" she asked jovially. "He's a former student of yours. I know that permanent files are _supposed_ to be destroyed after someone leaves the district, but those things tend to get 'lost' somewhere along the way."

At his silence, the woman continued. "Look, I'm from Chicago and here for this story. That means reporters are going to be coming from all over the country, and pestering you even more. If you let out Mark Ciotta's disciplinary history, the number of phone calls would be cut down."

"Ciotta?" the principal asked with a start. "That kid from the papers?"

"Yes, Mark Ciotta. His family is old money- the Colton & Newberry Publishing empire."

"I don't remember him having attended PCA, but I'll check."

With a genuine smile, Veronica sat back. "Thank you Richie. I can promise that your name will be kept out this. We're actually obtaining information from some of his other schools, so I might be able to keep out which actions were committed at which school."

"I'd appreciate that." While typing on the computer, he looked sideways at the reporter. "So do you remember when you told us that kid was going to play in the game?"

"You mean Wallace Fennel?"

"Yeah." The man replied. "I actually met him once or twice. He mentioned you."

"I should hope so. He's my best friend."

Eyebrows raised, Richie turned to face her again. "You guys stayed friends after dating?"

"We never dated." Veronica sighed at the familiar topic. "Everyone assumes that, but my relationship with him is purely platonic. It always was."

Embarrassed, his cheeks turned red. "Sorry, I just assumed when you said that his 'sweetness' was what made him a good ballplayer."

With a wave of her hand, she waved it off. "It's cool. Why do you ask?"

"Well, now I'm wondering why you even got involved in the whole mascot-kidnapping thing."

Eyes twinkling, the woman reveled in the memory. "Clemmons- the vice principal- offered to write me a letter of recommendation if I got the parrot back. I pushed for a parking space, but he wouldn't give it to me."

"I don't know whether I'm happy or sad that I don't have a student like you."

"I'd be glad." She answered with mirth. "I don't remember how many times he had to change the locks on his office door. That mascot thing was cake compared to some of the other things I did during high school."

Laughing, Richie switched topics. "So I heard. PCA and Neptune High share some substitues and students. We had the sheriff's department over here a while ago- we had to borrow their drug dog- and Don looked highly uncomfortable when one of the deputies brought you up."

"Wait- Lamb is still in charge?" she asked, baffled. "How have you people not found a competent law man?"

Holding his hands in front of him, the young principal smiled. "Hey, that's Neptune. I don't reside there, don't vote in the elections."

"I can't believe you call him Don." She grumbled. "Why hasn't 'asshat' caught on? That's what I always referred to him as."

Getting out of his chair, Richie walked over to the wall of file cabinets. Leafing through the large drawers, he looked over his shoulder at the blonde woman.

"I can't let you walk out with this, if I find it. But if I left it on my desk, and it fell off, perhaps that photographic memory of yours would take some notes."

"I never reveal my sources by name." Veronica said as she shook her head. "But if it makes you feel better, I might feel faint and need a drink from a far away water fountain."

Raising an eyebrow, he turned and responded with a smirk. "I don't think you're not the kind of woman that feels faint, ever."

"I don't think you know me well enough to know what kind of woman I am."

Handing her a folder, he sat back in his chair. "Would it be too forward if I asked to know you better?"

Veronica swallowed and lowered her eyes before replying. "Richie... I'm not dating right now. I live in Chicago, my career is my life, and my dating history alone is something to be scared of."

"Okay." The principal replied with a reassuring smile. "No pressure, just trying to grab a date with the girl I liked for a few days in high school."

Relieved that he didn't take it badly, she opened the folder. "That girl you started to like in high school wasn't really me. Maybe earlier, but not then."

"But will you at least ask for my email this time? It burned that the hottie visitor didn't even want to come to a party or two."

Smilining, she acquiesed. "That I can do."

The two continued in their conversation, asking the other about college and how they liked their job. After exchanging email addresses, Veronica left Pacific Coast Academy with another list of friends, but no real leads.

-----------------------------------------------------

That evening in a pub, the three reporters were sharing a pitcher of beer while going over each others notes.

"All we have are some old friends that may be dealing under him." Alexis said dejectedly.

Nodding, Veronica was equally disappointed. "I had hoped that he might have connections to some mob kids, but none of his friends are that hardcore."

"You know the local mob families?" Pete asked with a raised eyebrow.

Waving a hand, she brushed it off. "I tangled with a few. Only one of them was serious, and my dad and I kept them incarcerated.

"We had more luck with Mikey." she continued, "Maybe we should go to a few more clubs."

"But while we're able to ask the bouncers whether or not Ciotta was actually at the clubs, we have no way of knowing if he supplied drugs to the visitors." Pete said, pouring another glass of beer. "They're paid to watch the door and the thugs, not the VIP visitors. In fact, they're supposed to turn a blind eye."

"What if we could talk to the owners, lean on them a little? Promise to keep the club's name out of the paper in exchange for some information?" Alexis suggested.

Nodding, the blonde smiled at her. "Good idea. We know which clubs he frequents, go ahead and schedule meetings with the owners."

With a matching smile, the other woman tilted her head. "I was hoping you could arrange the meetings. Go dig into that long list of useful contacts you seem to have."

Closing her eyes, Veronica clenched her teeth. Stomach dropping, she replied. "I may know... someone."


	13. Reaching Out

**Chapter 13: Reaching Out**

Opening his email in his office, Logan Echolls almost jumped out of his chair when he saw a new address. He sat staring at the computer for twenty minutes before opening the message sent by an unfamiliar address. Reading the subject line, he couldn't stop the smile which spread across his face.

_To:_ _Lester, L _

_From: Mars, V_

_Subj: I need a favor_

_I know we didn't end on the best of notes, but it was nice to see you. I'm glad you're working at a job that you like. As it turns out, I may need a favor._

_We're on a story about Mark Ciotta, the high school student who was arrested for drug possession. There are rumors going around that he was distributing at area nightclubs. I was wondering if you could get me in touch with a few owners so I can ask some questions._

_I completely understand if you are uncomfortable with this, but it would be a big help._

_Veronica_

Quickly typing back an affirmative message, he sat back and finished his review in record time. It wasn't until lunchtime that he thought of an idea, and forwarded the email to Keith, before dialing a number.

---------------------------------------------

"I have an email opened right now from the Chicago Sun account." Unable to keep the excitement out of his voice, Logan's knee was bouncing under the desk.

After a pause, Wallace responded. "So she actually did it."

"What?" the man asked, not really paying attention.

"Contacted you. We told her to, but I didn't think she'd have the balls to do it."

The bouncing stopped, but the man's heart rate sped up. "What? You met with her?"

"Me and Mac." He replied slowly. "She was pretty torn up about your coffee date."

"Yeah, that didn't go great for either of us." Logan said darkly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have wanted to be there. The girl breaks your heart, and you still want to keep her from experiencing pain. And believe me when I say, there was some pain."

"I caused her pain?" he whispered, a hint of desperation leaking into his voice. "I shouldn't have made her come. I shouldn't have asked her about anything except work. Dammit! I was just so excited to see--"

Interrupting, Wallace raised his voice. "Logan! You didn't cause her pain. She just never knew what happened to you after she left. It was a little hard for her to hear that you went into a tailspin."

Jaw clenching, silence passed between the two before he asked the question. "How bad was it?"

After an equal amount of time, his friend answered. "Not great. I haven't seen her that bad since she investigated Shelly's."

"Shit. Maybe I shouldn't have emailed her back."

"Well what did you say in the email?"

Sighing, Logan started his nervous habit of chewing on a pen. "Just that I'd help her out with getting in touch with some club owners."

"It figures she'd approach it like a favor." Wallace chuckled. "I find it ironic that the two of you start talking again over a story that sounds a lot like what happened at Neptune High."

"You know, Keith said the same thing when this Ciotta kid's name hit the press." Realizing that the other man had actually seen and talked to his runaway girlfriend, he pressed into an issue that had bothered him for years. "Did she say anything to you about Keith? Why she won't talk to him?"

Swiping a hand across his forehead, Wallace shook his head before realizing the other man couldn't see him. "No. But I've been thinking lately that he knows why she won't take his calls. If he didn't at least have an inkling, or some feeling of guilt, he would have dragged her back when you had that breakdown after she left."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So what did she say in the email?"

"Just that she's looking into the clubs he frequented and wanted to know if I would get her in touch with the owners."

"Say that you can, and then show up at one or two of them." The other man suggested.

Chuffing, Logan knew better. "She'd just get mad at me for stepping in on her investigation."

Wallace agreed as he rubbed his temples. "I know. I just want her to get off her ass and talk to you."

"I'm not going to force her to see me, man." The writer argued. "It took four years, a screaming match, plus you and Mac to get her to shoot me an email."

"That's it? You're just going to sit around like you have been, and hope that Veronica decides to give the two of you another chance?"

"That's all I can do." He sighed. "She reached out to me, Wallace. I'm not going to make her run away from me again."

Speaking sharply, the mutual friend disagreed. "Dude- you didn't make her run away. She left because it's what she does. She couldn't deal with what was going on with taking the next step with you, she was searching for jobs, Weevil and her were still snippy because the two of you were living together, then something happened with her and Keith. We don't know what, but I'm guessing it was the combination of everything that made her feel overwhelmed."

"She didn't say?" Logan whispered.

"Not really. She started to give some old arguments, but backed down when we called her on it. Really, Veronica was afraid to give up control to you."

"I wasn't asking for control." He sighed. "You know that. I said in the email that I'd be happy to help. All she has to do is tell me which owners she needs to get in touch with."

The line was quiet for a few seconds, then Wallace spoke. "That's good. Let her make the next step. Maybe after a while, you could call her on the phone and take it from there."

"Right." Logan said, then leaned back into his chair. "Could you not tell Dick about this? Me helping her out? I don't want the two of us to say things we regret."

"I make it a point to tell Dick as little as possible." Wallace laughed. "Besides, he'll keep quiet once he knows Veronica's back in town."

------------------------------------------------------

The work group was eating sandwiches in Griffith Park. Veronica's phone rang, and she picked it up after motioning to Pete that she was moving away from their conversation.

"Veronica Mars speaking." She said automatically.

"So you did it."

Stopping in her tracks, the blonde realized who was on the line. "I take it he called you."

"Yeah." Wallace said. "Real excited over an email."

"It was the easiest way for me to know what I was saying without actually saying it."

"Right. You just wanted to be able to think out everything before you sent it."

"Because our last actual conversation went _so_ well."

"Maybe the next one won't be so bad." He pushed.

Sighing, she sat down on a park bench. "Wallace, I'm trying- really. Right now, email's the only thing I'm comfortable with."

"But will you be more comfortable later?"

"I don't know."

"Girl, you better figure it out. Because giving him false hope like this isn't fair."

Growing incensed, the reporter snapped back. "I'm not trying to give him hope! If I am, I know it's not fair- but I am keeping it on a professional level!"

Her best friend restrained himself from meeting her volume. "The two of you have never been on a professional level. You never have, and you never will. Not when the two of you still love each other!"

Veronica instantly deflated when he brought up the emotion. Flatly, she responded. "Love means nothing when you have our past."

"It means everything." He huffed. "V, he hasn't been happy since you left. The few times we get him out, he just sits with us and talks about work or some other safe subject. And you're the same. Why can't you admit that you want him?"

Cautiously, the woman admitted her feelings. "Wanting him was never the problem. It was the fact that I didn't want to want him so much."


	14. Author's Note

**_Alright guys, so I realize that it's been a while since I updated. Unfortunately, my laptop was stolen recently, so I'm trying to rewrite this as much as I can from memory. _**

**_Thank you so much for the positive feedback, it's so great that you all enjoy the fic so much._**

**_If you hang in there, I'll try to get back as soon as I can._**


End file.
